In the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/590,658, an injection device 1 was disclosed that would reduce or prevent the pain associated with injection, and surgical procedures such as puncture, incision, or otherwise violation of the skin barrier, using electrical and physical stimulation, simultaneously or consecutively, of the area of the skin or mucosa in the vicinity of the injection, puncture, incision, or otherwise violation of the skin or mucosa barrier. In this application, various components of said injection device 1 are disclosed. Furthermore, a container 18 of injectable solution is also disclosed with improved characteristics.